Michael
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: What happens when an angel unlike all of NERV has seen decends to try and change to like of some? Unfortunately it's a male, angelic, version of Misato. Xover with 'Micheal'


You're as lovely as a flower,  
so pure and fair to see;  
I look at you and sadness  
Comes stealing over me.  
~ Heinrich Heine, Du Bist wie eine Blume, 1856.  
  
Michael, the Eighteenth Angel  
By  
Allan Bryant  
  
"Sir. I have just picked up a type blue reading. Apparently it has been there for some time."  
"What!?" Fuyutsuki yelled. Aoba who had called him over winced and showed the sub-commander his screen. "How did we not see this thing?"  
"Magi are still working on it." Said Makoto  
"Get everyone on the horn immediately!" Said Fuyutsuki.  
"Yes sir!"  
"And make sure no-one finds out about this but us!"  
* * *  
"You want use to go and bring this angel back? ARE YOU NUTS!?" Shinji backed away from Hurricane Asuka. Ritsuko let her wind herself down before answering her.  
"............................ Yes. We need to see a live specimen. And from the reading he isn't strong enough even to survive a bullet in the right spot so the Eva's won't be used."  
"YOU ARE NUTS????" Poor Shinji was struck by the red super hurricane that suddenly got its strength back.  
* * *  
A small beat up station wagon drove up to a building. Two figures got out and walked into the building. Three minutes later both walked out and got in their car, both looking angry, for a split second a spot of white flashed under one of the figures overcoat. They drove off, as did everyone who worked there at the building. A few seconds later after no one was in sight, the building suddenly shuddered and collapsed. The only thing left was the sign that said, 'Tokyo National Bank'. As soon as the lights on the sign turned on it fell over.  
* * *  
"Boooorrrriiiinnnnnggggggg!" Yawned Asuka as they rode by the rice fields and the wild still untamed part of Japan. The entire gang was heading towards the signature in one of the NERV bus. Shinji shot her an agitated look. "What's wrong with your eyes third child, that look isn't you."  
"You should enjoy it Asuka, you're here with friends and in this nice view. You forget this might be the last time we get to see this. If we fail we all die and the world is no more." She saw the concern on his face and her face softened for a second then it returned to her glare.  
"Great, I get stuck with the optimistic, the jock, and the doll as co- pilots. Don't worry Shinji; I'll make sure you get to see me again or.... I'll kiss you. And this time I won't hold your nose."  
"You let the demon kiss you? Poor Shinji, she must have you on some leash." Said Toji as Kensuke groped the air between Asuka and Shinji as if looking for an invisible leash.  
"Guys stop it." Replied Shinji as Asuka muttered to herself about 'why the hell the stooges had to come.' She mentally added that it kept her and Shinji apart.  
"Hmmmm. Did you enjoy it?" Asked Kensuke the two boys got that 'Brock obsessed about Nurse Joy look' (TM) as Shinji and Asuka looked considerably embarrassed. Shinji looked at Asuka for a few seconds then looked away from all of them. A curious Kaji looked over his newspaper with a rye grin on his face.  
"... Yes." he said quietly, Asuka looked away from them all looking outside and when she knew they couldn't see her face, she smiled.  
"So did you like it Asuka?" Asked Hikari quietly where only she Asuka and Shinji heard. Shinji looked around at them. Asuka smiled a little more and nodded. Shinji smiled and laid back.  
"And don't you get any ideas about this Shinji Ikari." Shinji laugh softly and closed his eyes, still smiling softly. Asuka blushed at the sound of his laugh, it sounded so good for her to hear.  
"Shinji." Shinji eyes flew open as Gendo walked up to the children. Asuka and Shinji's smiles faded away into straight thin lines. Hikari and the other stooges looked at the man, it seemed it got colder as he came closer. "Come with me."  
"Y-yes, father." The civilian's eye's widened as Shinji said father and walked after his father. Asuka watched them go and frowned. Once they were out of sight Asuka slammed the seat in front of her. Pen-pen went flying.  
"Danm!! I hate that man." Asuka sunk down in her chair and huffed. "I hate the way he treats everyone." *Especially Shinji.* She looked slightly disturbed in her seat.  
"Come on Asuka, your lover boy will be alright." Said Toji  
"WHAAT!?" The bus rocked a little as Toji was slammed into the side. "Idiot!"  
"Oww!" [BAM!!!]  
"Pervert!!" [BAM!!!]  
"Hey!!" [BAM!!!]  
"What an idiot, eh Hikari?" [BAM!!!]  
"I don't even know him." [BAM!!!]  
* * *  
{Welcome to Nerima.}The sign said as they went past it, the place wasn't more than a small country town. Ritsuko pointed the way towards the signature. They stopped in front of a little hotel called the 'The Sake bottle inn.' A figure looked out the window, Shinji looked up and saw it, and the figure disappeared from view. Misato and the rest of the grown ups walked over to the door and knocked. An elderly lady came to the door and looked out.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Yes, umm. May we come in?"  
"Sure." She opened the door and smiled as they walked in. "You kids commin' in?" The children turned and looked at her and then walked over and inside. They all sat down in the living room, the place just gave off a natural sense of security and they all relaxed. She sat down in an old rocker and picked up some knitting, coughing slightly. "May I ask why you came all the way here to my little motel?"  
"Oh! Yes, we have a good idea you might have an Angel hidding here or around your premises."  
"Hidding? No, he's just upstairs. MICHAEL!!" There were some noises from upstairs.  
"Yeah?" said a rough voice, the American accent heavily apparent.  
"You have some visitors." There were the sounds of someone getting up and walking towards the stairs. "He'll be down soon." They all looked at her surprised by her calmness. She just smiled at them.  
"That smell, so familiar." Said Asuka. "Like Mama's perfume."  
"I smell sake." Said Misato.  
"Mom's beef bowl." Said Ritsuko. From the stairs came a man in just his underwear, he had white dove like wings sprouting from his shoulders. He walked though the crowd of people; Ritsuko's detector blew from the massive reading it got. Misato getting an order from Gendo pulled out her gun. "It won't work." The old lady said as Misato fired. The man looked at the bullet he caught between his fore and middle fingers. He continued on his way dropping the bullet into the trash. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer and lighting a cigarette he walked over to Pen-Pen, eating out of a bowl. The bird looked at the winged man and warked, the man scratched himself. He walked out to the people and looked at them.  
"Howdy do." With that said he retraced his path, catching another bullet from Misato and tossing it into the trash. He stopped right before going up the stairs and opened his beer. Misato seeing him distracted fired again. The man caught the bullet between his wings. Misato gapped at the near naked Angel. The bullet fell to the ground as he walked back up the stairs.  
"He'll be in a better mood in the morning. Why don't you all stay, the inn is empty right now." They all just stared at her. She smiled back. "I insist."  
* * *  
"I can't believe the commanders just left us out here."  
"I'm not that really surprised."  
"Man what a day. You know Ritsuko, we're not twenty feet from an Angel yet I feel fine." Said Misato, stretching out on one of the two beds in the room in her sleeping clothes.  
"Maybe it's something he gives off." Said Ritsuko, laying on the other bed in a nighty. Asuka walked into the bathroom and twenty seconds later came screaming out, wrapped in a towel.  
"It's freezing. T-the waters ice cold."  
"Go try the guys." Asuka wrapped the towel tighter around her, doing the opposite of what she wanted to do and stalked to the dividing door. Without so much as a knock she opened the door and walked inside.  
"AHHHH!!! What are you doing in here!? Put some clothes on!!!" Screamed Toji. A sound, probably Kensuke's head hitting the floor, the sound of a door opening and closing. "Hey Shinji's in... Never mind."  
"AHHHH!!! Asuka what are you doing in here?! Put your clothes back on!"  
"MIEN GOTT!!!! I DON"T WANT TO SEE THAT!!!!" Shinji was quite literally thrown out of the bathroom. A towel was also thrown and covered the boy.  
* * *  
"Misatooooo that's miiiiiiine." Misato just grumbled and pulled the blanket over her head to block out the red heads complaints. Asuka gave up and looked over to Ritsuko, the scientist was knocked out flat, no way to move her. Hikari was just the same in her sleeping bag, quietly saying Toji's name over and over in her sleep, she wouldn't be able to hear Hikari yell at her for disturbing THAT kind of dream. And she did NOT want to catch any of WONDER GIRLS quirks. Maybe it was her tired brain, maybe it was her lack of options, maybe even possibly her lonely heart, Asuka dragged herself to the dividing door and quietly slipped into the men's section. Why the men got the bigger room was beyond her, men would sleep in a cave if they had to. All three beds were taken, again maybe it was her tired brain, completely random choosing, or maybe she just picked that one because of the person in it, she went the farthest bed. Oddly the boy was awake and didn't notice her until she climbed into the bed with him. He, startled, looked over at her.  
"Asu--" She put her finger over his mouth, silencing him.  
"Shhh... Shinji" She whispered. "I didn't have a place to go and I was cold... Now either you stay quiet and I'll share this bed with you as long as you don't do anything perverted, or I kick you out onto the cold floor." Shinji gave a few seconds of thought, looking at the icy floor with some distain and relaxed just a little. Sighing he nodded and scooted over a little to let her have more room. Asuka moved a little closer to him, just to make him nervous. Maybe it was her tired brain and AWWWW--I guess you know the rest, but she had this incredibly strong urge to kiss him then and there. * NO!! * She screamed in her head. * I don't want to, I don't need anyone! * A voice came alive in her. It was male and it had a rough American accent to it. (* Everyone needs someone, why can't you accept it? *) * I don't need anyone because mama taught me that. * {* Then why are you with him in his bed right now? *) *.... * (* Just let your emotions come out. He needs you as much as you need him. See what happens, you may like the results. *) * I... I don't know... * ( *It is your decision Asuka Souryu, I hope you take my advice.* ) Then the voice was gone. Asuka turned to the boy lying next to her; Shinji was staring at the ceiling thinking. Something hit her then. * I... I never realized how handsome he is, in a silent type sort of way. Maybe.. Maybe I could.. * Asuka closed her eyes... And then rolled over, wrapped her arm around his stomach, and laid her head on Shinji's chest. She felt his muscles get taut and his gaze on her form. Slowly the muscles loosened and she felt his arms wrap around her gently. She felt his gaze never leave her even as she fell asleep in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. She woke up only once during the night, a record for her, and found her legs intertwined with someone else's. She opened her eyes to see Shinji; asleep next to her, after a few moments of confusion she smiled and snuggled closer to the boy. Within moments she was fast asleep.  
* * *  
"HNNNnnnNNNNNKRHHhhhhhhhHHHHHHH." Sound.  
"HNNNnnnNNNNNKRHHhhhhhhhHHHHHHH." Bad sound.  
"HNNNnnnNNNNNKRHHhhhhhhhHHHHHHH." Snoring.  
"HNNNnnnNNNNNKRHHhhhhhhhHHHHHHH." Ugghh, the jock.  
"HNNNnnnNNNNNKRHHhhhhhhhHHHHHHH." Asuka opened her eyes and turned around, only to see the rest of the bed empty. She frowned and curled up in the covers. It smelled like him. She couldn't help herself, and she began to cry. Why she had no idea. She cried like that for several minutes until...  
"HNNNnnnNNNNNKRHHhhhhhhhHH-- Uhh. Wha?" She quickly hid all signs of her weakness; it had become a second nature to her. She sensed movement behind her. Toji stood up and went into the bathroom. The sound of someone using the facilities, a flush and the light went off. "Hey Shinji, man it's.... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! It's da' demon!!!!" He fell back onto his bed.  
"Shut up jock it's bad enough with that buzz saw you have lodged up your nose!!!" She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.  
"Man, Shinji scored a homerun before me?" He stared at the wall in shock.  
"We didn't do anything..." She murmured. He looked at her. "I kicked him out of the bed..."  
"But were is he?" He sounded slightly concerned.  
"I...I don't know." With that she cut off the conversation and turned away from him. * Damn you Shinji, were the hell are you... why did you go away? *  
* * *  
"Hello Shinji." The unshaven man said. Shinji said hello but his head was spinning. Never in his life had he felt so odd, well there was that time with the kissing and the nose thing and the no breathing and the, the whatever. More than ever he needed advise. "If you want advice I have none to give today...." Well that nips that in the butt. "But I could give you a couple of tips that you did wrong."  
"?????" Kaji just smiled.  
"I walked in this morning and got quite a surprise...." Shinji gulped. "Normally people remove clothes--"  
  
"We didn't do anything. Kaji I just... need someone to talk to."  
"You left someone to talk to back in that bed. I doubt she will be happy with you about just vanishing like that." Shinji looked down.  
"I didn't know what to do.... I never felt this way before.... Not even with Ayanami."  
"Shinji, what ever is between you and Asuka right now is something that happens only a few times. Misato and I were once like that...."  
"What happened?"  
"I went a step further and I asked her to marry me. A week later she left me and went to work at NERV."  
"What did you do?" Shinji looked at him and saw a serious expression on the man's face. For some reason it seemed scarier than his father.  
"I was angry for a while, long while, but I got over it...."  
"But not her?" For once Kaji just sighed and nodded his head. "Look at us, complaining to each other about our miserable love lives."  
"So... Wanna beer?" He asked returning to his normal demeanor.  
"Wanna keep your job, Ryoji?" They looked up to see Ritsuko walking up to them. "Men gathering can never lead to good things."  
"What is someone as cute as you doing out here in this time of day?" Shinji heard something in Kaji's voice just then. Like it was nothing but charm... but no force behind it.  
"You should have your eyes examined... It's still morning." She yawned and Smiled warmly at Kaji. Again Shinji noticed the lack of emotion in it.  
"How come I never noticed this before?" He whispered under his breath. Kaji seemed to pick it up.  
"Well, all long as you are the one to check them, and while we're at it why not the whole thing." Shinji shook his head and walked off. "Oh and Shinji, if I were you, I wouldn't go back there anytime soon." Shinji realized were he was heading and suddenly veered off, the men's quarters were the LAST place he wanted to be. "Now Ritsu, about that... Physical--"  
"Not on your life." She began walking back to her room.  
"I'm hurt." He said mockingly, walking after her. Suddenly he was covered by a shadow.  
"Your gonna be KAJI!!!" He was than assailed by a purple haired, hung over ex bent on his total destruction. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS!!! You're giving poor Shinji bad ideas!"  
"Sigh.... Is that all I will ever be... poor Shinji?" Shinji walked towards the Inn's main house. He was about to open the door when Asuka came out.  
"MIS-- Oh, it's YOU." She said glaring at him.  
"Asuka..." He got a face full of screen door.  
"Asshole." She said and walked away from the door. He pushed the screen door away and walked inside after her.  
"Asuka. Wait." Asuka walked into the living room, he followed and caught her arm, turning her. "Look I'm sorry about what happened." [SLAP!!]  
"What gives you any right to touch me after what you did."  
"What I did! What I DID!?" He caught himself and lowered his voice. He got up in her face. "And what did you do? You sleep with me as a way of keeping WARM!"  
* * *  
A fairly Caucasian man stood on the stairs.  
"No you fool, don't say that!" He whispered to himself. He winced as another slap filled the room. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."  
* * *  
"Is that what you think I did that for!!!" Not caring if anyone heard her. "YOU STUPID MALE!!"  
"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT???" She stared at him. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "Tell me, dammit!" She looked away from him. He let go of her shoulders and she dropped to the ground. "FINE, be like that for all I care."  
"You stupid shit, I hate you!! I! HATE!! YOU!!!" He tried not to listen to her as he walked out of the living room and out of the house, pushing past Misato, Ritsuko and a bruised Kaji. He went into the bus and stayed in there. Asuka came and sat down at the table in a huff. Misato sat down next to her with the same demeanor. They looked at each other.  
"Men are ASSHOLES!!!!" They said together. Promptly Toji, Kensuke, and Kaji's faces drooped.  
"AND WOMEN ARE BITCHES!!!!" Screamed Toji and Kensuke at Asuka. The cold stare she gave them to them she wasn't joking around. They went silent.  
"So... Who's hungry?" Asked the old lady. Everyone nodded.  
"Okay!" She began making them a good old fashioned... GERMAN BREAKFAST!? Asuka immediately brightened.... A little, she was still very, very pissed at the third. Misato's stomach, killed by the beer and rotten food somehow had the nerve to cringe at the smell of almost nothing but grease and fat began cooking. Toji stared hungrily at the mass of meat cooking. Hikari and Kensuke just remained neutral.  
* * *  
"Ugghh, I'm never gonna eat again." Said Ritsuko. Rei burped quietly, her eggs too greasy.  
"Mmmmm, I haven't had a meal like that in years." Said Asuka. Then she remembered why she had been so angry and her mood darkened immediately.  
"I need a beer." Said Misato.  
"Michael, how do you feel Hun?" Michael smiled and gave the old woman a kiss. The woman coughed.  
"Much better, hello everyone." The people gave a halfhearted hello. Then it snapped that they just said hello to an Angel. They all stared as the little old lady gave Michael a can of beer and some frosted cornflakes... Then watched as he poured the beer onto the cereal... Followed by what seemed to be five spoonfuls of sugar. Only Misato didn't face fault.  
"See Asuka I said I wasn't the only one who did that." Said Misato matter of factly.  
"Yeah only an Angel could eat that mess you make." Misato's eye twitched.  
* * *  
"Hello Shinji." Said Fuyutsuki. Gendo only stared at his son who was sitting at one of the tables eating a reheated tray of food, with a look that could kill. Shinji didn't bother to look up at them and continued to stab his nuked steak with passion. "Why are you here?"  
"A red headed [stab] bitch [stab stab] with an attitude [stab stab stab], sub-commander." Both (Well one.) starred at the boy. They looked at him for a few more seconds then went to another table. "Stupid bitch." He mumbled under his breath. "Always uses me for something, just a tool to her.... Her and father." He looked at the two men, who quickly looked away. * Still, I am a coward.... I ran away from her. * Then all the men heard a scream from the house.  
* * *  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the passing of this fine woman. Ms. Shiri Hasu was a well loved...." Everyone looked as the old woman's body was lowered When the ceremonies were over they all looked to Michael, he stood over the woman's grave.  
"I'll be with you soon enough. I have a few more things left to do." With that he walked over to them. "Well, when are we going to go?"  
"What?" Was the answer from Misato.  
"Immediately." Said Gendo. The group went to the bus and Gendo got inside. Michael had suddenly stopped moving. Gendo came out. "What is it?"  
"I have some requests." Gendo's eyes narrowed. "First we will not go in that thing." They looked at the bus. "Second. You, Misato will not drink." Misato's eyes narrowed. "Asuka, when I tell you to, you will apologize."  
"What? Well Sorry for what?" Michael grinned.  
"Not now, when I tell you to." Asuka huffed but saw Gendo's unsaid order and nodded. "Rei, you will sing." Rei blinked but nodded. The Angel turned his eyes to Kensuke and Toji. "You two, will be respectful to women... At all times." The two nodded hastily. "Miss Hokari. I will say what and when in my own good time. Ritsuko, that same to you."  
"What about me?" Said Shinji. Michael turned to him. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Nothing." With that Michael walked towards the station wagon. It was a tight squeeze but soon everyone was inside, Gendo, Fuyutsuki, and the others including Kaji got in the van and left. Misato took her place at the wheel, Ritsuko in the passenger seat. Toji and Kensuke sat behind her while Hikari and Asuka sat behind Misato. Shinji, sitting next to Rei, looked to the smiling Angel whom they sat across from in the back end of the wagon. Michael was glancing through a guidebook of Japan's road treasures.  
"This is strange." Said Rei simply.  
"Indeed." Was Shinji's stoic reply.  
* * *  
  
"Let's go see the worlds largest non stick wok!" Said the Angel like a little kid. Misato groaned, driving for once below the speed limit, fearful of what the Angel would do if she drove normally.  
"For the last time, we have a schedule to keep, Commander Ikari would not be happy if we where late."  
"So? I have my own schedule to keep, and look, I'm not in any hurry." Said the angel shrugging.  
"What kind of Angel are you anyway?" Asked Ritsuko, somewhat annoyed by the almost slob of a jerk in the back.  
"I thought Angels where--" Started Asuka.  
"Killing machines." Said Michael  
"Yes."  
"Forty Meters tall."  
"Yes."  
"Sent by Heaven to punish man." ` "Yes." The winged man leaned in close to her then replied.  
"I'm not that kind of Angel."  
"So why are you hear?" Asked Rei, speaking up for once.  
"Ah! But, that would be telling." The man said laying back closing his eyes.  
"If I stopped at the worlds largest non stick wok will you tell us?" Said Misato, one of Michael's eyes opened towards her.  
"Perhaps." Misato turned a little sharply onto the corresponding road.  
"He reminds me of Kaji in a really bad way." Said Misato under her breathe.  
"I know." Said Ritsuko.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
